zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Kishuun
Kishuun is a previously unknown monster recently discovered by the Guild. It's a very powerful monster, whose speed and aggressiveness will completely decimate an average Hunter. Thus, it can only be found in G-Rank 3 Stars quests. Name: Kishuun Nicknames: Kis, Shuun Titles: Obscure Shadow Wyvern, Shapeshifting Spirit of the Forest Species: Fanged Wyvern Difficulty: ★★★★★★ Elements: None Ailments: Paralysis Weakest to: Fire, Ice (on back) Weakness sign: Limping Signature Move: Full Tail Sweep Aerial Pounce Habitats: Dawn Forest Size: 2075.1 (Gold Crown Small), 2933.2 (Gold Crown Large) Monsters in Relation: Zinogre, Arcunucio Physiology and Abilities Kishuun has an unusual build for a Fanged Wyvern, with a long, slender body and a tail that makes up almost more than a half of its body lenght. Kishuun usually walks with its body close to the ground, not unlike Leviathans. However, unlike Leviathans, Kishuun is not only quick on its feet on ground but also able to swiftly climb trees and trasverse its environment masterfully. Indeed, Kishuun is perfectly adapted to its forest habitat. Its spotted brown pelt offers perfect camouflage in the foliage, this paired with its speed makes it almost impossible to detect. Its head is canine-looking and has two wide, sharp horns. Black fur covers the upper side of its head and runs down to the shoulders, this fur will stand on end when the beast is greatly excited. The underside of its body is covered by smooth, silky white scales, which it uses to slither almost efortlessly, similarly to what a Lagombi would do. While normally hidden away by shelling, the back and tail spikes of a Kishuun are coated with a deadly paralyzing poison and can be flung with as much of a flick, this allows it to strike prey from a distance at will and with deadly accuracy. Kishuun is quite dexterous at the usage of its prehensile, long tail, making it one of its main weapons. It can swing, slam, or sweep its tail to strike opponents in a wide variety of ways. However, Kishuun also uses its claws as its primary method of offense. Coated in the same poison found on its spikes and horns, the claws are also very sharp and deadly. The massive secondary claws that it possesses are similar to Zinogre's, but they're much longer and curve forming blades. Paired with these fearsome natural weapons Kishuun also has an exceptionally aggressive nature that makes it extremely dangerous to deal with. By all means, Kishuun does not "play around" while fighting. Being perfectly adapted to its enviromnent, it uses its speed and maneuverability to strike foes from every direction in a nonstopping barrage of attacks. Its nearly unmatched offensive power makes it a challenge that forces Hunters to keep up with its aggressiveness if they want to have a chance against this fearsome monster. In-Game Information The monster behind the Dawn Forest legends that told about a forest spirit able to shapeshift into a wolf, tiger or snake. Extremelly aggresive, it rules its habitat undisputed. Although only properly discovered recently, it's known to have killed humans and the Guild has declared it a target. However, due to the danger it already poses, only the elite will succeed on hunting the monster. Ecology and Lore Kishuun was unknown to the Guild until very recently, it's been put in the Fanged Wyvern class, but stands out as one of the most unusual members of its order. However, although the monster was only discovered not too long ago, villages nearby the Dawn Forest had been suffering attacks that dated way back in time, with the monster periodically attacking farmers or snatching away unlucky villagers that wandered into the forest. However, due to the Kishuun being mostly an ambush predator, no one ever got to get a clear view of the beast. Most of the time it attacked and disappeared as nothing more than a shadow, and between those who got to get even a glimpse of the creature, some described it as a serpentine figure, others as a cat like beast or a wolf-like monster. With the attacks increasing in number and the nature of the culprit still being unknown, almost otherworldy, the people increasingly grew anxious and many legends about the creature soon ensued. The most extended one was one that told about a malicious shapeshifting spirit. The entity appeared as a shadowy gale in the forest, but sometimes would take the form of a wolf, tiger or snake to punish those that dared entering its domain. Other legends portrayed it as a forest guardian. The Guild used to disdain these legends, until a ravenous Deviljho they were keeping tracks of was found mauled in the Dawn Forest. Knowing there was nothing powerful enough in the forest to do that to such a fearsome Wyvern, the Guild decided to investigate, finally aknowledging and researching the legends, yet ignoring the warning of the village's people to not anger the spirit. The Guild set up investigation quests around the area, hunting monsters that seemed to match the description of the legends, until finally the monster attacked a Hunter in one of those quests. It was then classified as a Fanged Wyvern and given a name, Kishuun. It is worth to note that the entire hunting area of the Dawn Forest was the territory of one Kishuun. Guild observers pointed out that, even despite the forest being rich and full of resources, powerful predators and even dragons actively avoid the area. A Kishuun's ferocity and the impact it has on its habitat made the Guild consider it as an Elder Dragon level monster. They can feed on pretty much anything that they can get their claws on, going from herbivores to bigger monsters. They have seen preying on monsters that range from small creatures such as Kelbi, Gargwa and Bullfango or bigger ones such as Yian Kut-Ku, Gypceros, Yyillbis, Kecha Wacha, Malfestio or Najarala. They have been seen eating Neopterons, fish and Wyvern eggs, and they even eat berries from time to time. Their adaptations to their habitat play a big role on its status as a top predator, but so do their keen senses. A Kishuun's sense of eyesight is comparable to that of an Aquitaivas, and at night or when excited their pupils will slit, allowing for excellent night vision. Their sense of hearing is highly developed as is their sense of smelling. Kishuun has highly sensitive vibrissae on its muzzle. As well as this the Kishuun is a remarkably intelligent monster, which further aids on its position as apex predators. With its aggressiveness, Kishuun may look like they're dominated by their rage, but in fact their thought proccess overlaps with their action; they think and react almost simultaneously. The Kishuun's distinctive fighting style is in fact its own way of dealing with threats, using their surroundings at their advantage bombarding the enemy with quick, but hard hitting attacks. However, with their status of recently discovered monsters, most of their ecology is still unknown, including their breeding habits or relationships with their kin. Attacks Surprise!: If Kishuun causes the flinch animation to a Hunter when first encountered, it will immediately pounce and pin the Hunter. Roar: Throws its head back while releasing a howl-like roar. This is done when first encountered normally. Requires Earplugs to block. Enraged Roar: When enraged, Kishuun will arc its back while hissing, this hiss soon turns into a loud, cat-like snarl that needs High Grade Earplugs to block. Back Hop: The Kishuun leaps backwards, dodging and repositioning itself. It's worth to note that the Kishuun can perform this after almost every attack, and it can be chained into other attacks. Side Hop: The Kishuun jumps to its side, arching its back in mid air and landing with a few steps forward. The Kishuun uses this maneuver to dodge and reposition itself. It's worth to note that the Kishuun can perform this after almost every attack, and it can be chained into other attacks as well as itself. Overhead Hop: Kishuun jumps forward, leaping over its target and landing behind it. Immediately after landing, it throws itself forward with a bodycheck, hitting the target with the back of its head. Bite: Bites while sweeping its head to the side. Can be performed twice, with the Kishuun sweeping its head in the opposite direction. Double Bite into Tail Swipe: Performs two bites, then immediately swipes its tail forward. Lunging Bites: Briefly stands tall on its hindlegs, then brings itself to the ground while bitting. Can be performed up to three times. Serpentine Bites: Just like its "Lunging Bites" attack, stands on its hindlegs, although this time for a much shorter time and brings itself to the ground, biting twice while moving its body in an "S" motion. Horn Sweep: Raises its head, then brings it down while sweeping in a wide arc in front of it. Causes paralysis if it connects. Claw Swipes: Performs several claw swipes while chasing a charget, alternating between its left and right paws. Can be performed up to four times. Turning Claw Swipe: Similarly to what Elder Dragons do, it will turn its body with one paw outstretched, hitting targets in range. Claw Slash: Slams one of its paws into the ground, then forcefully sweeps using its secondary claws to tear across the ground. Causes Paralysis if it connects. Turning Claw Slash: Looks behind itself as it positions itself for the attack, then raises a paw, slams it into the ground and slashes while turning around. Causes Paralysis if it connects. Wide Slashes: Puts its right claw way back, then sweeps it in a semicircle in front of it. Using the momentum of the first slash, it will then sweep its left claw, this time sweeping in a full circle before stopping and planting its both paws into the ground in order to come into a halt. Wide Slash into Tail Sweep: Puts both of its paws close together, then outstretches its right paw and slashes in a wide arc while jumping a bit to its side, then jumps a bit to its other side while sweeping its tail. This is technically a combo, since the first claw slash will paralyze a Hunter if it connects, leaving them open for the tail sweep. Semicircular Tail Sweep: Sides its body with its target, raising its tail sightly, and after a brief pause, it sweeps its tail in front of it in a semicircular arc. Circular Tail Sweep: Raises its head and body, then spins in a full circle using its tail to hit anything in range. Double Circular Tail Sweep: The attack is performed twice, first in one direction and then in the other. Tail Slam: Takes a few steps forward, does a quick flip and slams its tail in the direction it was originally facing. This attack is done similarly to Zinogre's. Circular Tail Sweep into Tail Slam: Performs its "Circular Tail Sweep" attack, and just after the attack finishes, it flips and slams its tail into the ground. Paralyzing Sweep Combo: Looks behind itself, then it quickly sweeps its tail in a wide arc in an attempt to paralyze Hunters behind. It then slams its tail into the ground twice, first left and then right, hitting those paralyzed by the inital sweep. Spike Fling (Front): Raises its tail high, then flicks it forward, sending spikes in front of itself as a long range attack. Causes Paralysis if it hits. Spike Fling (Arc): Raises its tail high, then flicks it in a sweeping motion, sending spikes in an arc as a long range attack. Causes Paralysis if it hits. Spike Barrage: Looks into the sky and jumps, then curls its body in mid air and spins, sending a barrage of spikes that land in a straight line in the same direction it spun. It then lands and shakes its body briefly. Causes Paralysis if it hits. Double Spike Barrage: As it lands, it will jump and spin again in the opposite direction, sending a barrage of spikes that falls in a perpendicular direction to the first one. This attack replaces the original when the Kishuun is enraged. Slithering Charge: Uses its paws to give itself thrust, then slithers on its belly in an high-speed charging attack. It may do two. It's worth to note that if the Kishuun charges into a tree, it will quickly climb it in an spiraling motion. The Kishuun has several movement options when it has climbed a tree. Grab'n'Slam: The Kishuun takes a few steps backwards while snarling noticeably and showing its teeth. It then suddenly pounces forward, quickly biting a Hunter and slaming him/her into the ground, dealing damage twice. Sometimes instead of taking a few steps backwards it will chain it from a Back Hop. Pin: It will put its claws close together and look at its target. It then pounces a small distance forward, pinning a Hunter. It will grab the victim with its mouth and begin to savagely shake and slam him/her into its surroundings like a mad dog. This pin is deadly because it deals huge amounts of fixed damage in an very short period of time. Given that this attack can deplete a full health bar in little more than two seconds, Hunters are advised to use a Dung Bomb before the pin starts. Hipcheck: Sides its body with its target and throws itself forward, hitting with its body. Cat Pounces: Puts its paws together and raises its tail, wagging it left and right, then jumps a medium distance forward. It will always repeat the attack one or two more times, chasing a hunter. Bite, Strike and Slide: It will perform a normal bite, except this time pushing itself a little bit more forward than usual, then it will strike twice with its claws, the momentum from the second slash will cause it to spin in a semicircle and the Kishuun will briefly run "in place" before immediately going into a Slithering Charge. Normal Charge: Sometimes instead of slithering it will simply charge towards a tree and climb it. This is sightly slower than with its Slithering Charge. The Kishuun has several movement options when it has climbed a tree. *'From Tree to Tree': Once it climbs a tree, the Kishuun may jump into another one choosing the best direction to attack. This can be done several times and it's very fast. *'Aerial Backslam': While high in a tree, it will look at its target, then launch itself and flip in mid air, slamming the ground with extreme force with its back. The Kishuun needs a few seconds to recover from this attack. *'Aerial Grab'n'Slam': While high in a tree, it will look at its target and snarl. It then launches itself towards said target. If it connects, it will grab and slam it into the ground with force. This attack deals more damage than the original. *'Full Tail Sweep Aerial Pounce': Kishuun's most dangerous attack. While high in a tree, it will choose a target and then very quickly lick its lips. It will then launch itself towards the ground, and just as it lands, perform an extremely wide spinning attack with its tail and claws. This is very tricky to roll through and can easily one shot a Hunter. As the attack finishes, Kishuun will use its claws to stop and brake, leaving itself open for attacks. Quests Kishuun has its own series of quests which must be cleared if one wishes to unlock it. The quests take place in all ranks, in which the hunter must either gather resources or hunt monsters in the Dawn Forest. In the High Rank quest "Unraveling Mysteries Pt. 4", the Hunter is sent to hunt a Najarala, but as soon as the Hunter encounters it, a cutscene begins with the Kishuun appearing unexpectedly and ambushing and killing the monster. It then attacks the Hunter, although he/she manages to escape and the quest is scriptedly abandoned. The Kishuun quest is then unlocked in G Rank. ★★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★★) Into the Unknown Main Goal: Hunt 1 Kishuun Location: Dawn Forest Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 35000z Contact Fee: 4000 Environment: Stable Monsters: Kelbi, Felyne Type: Urgent Items |-|G-Rank= Armor Blademaster *Fire -20 *Water 0 *Ice -20 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +10 Skills (G-Rank): Challenger +2, Wrath Awoken, Repeat Offender, Ruthlessness, Item Use Down, Recovery Down, Recovery Spd -2 Gunner *Fire -15 *Water 0 *Ice -15 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +15 Skills (G-Rank): Challenger +2, Wrath Awoken, Repeat Offender, Ruthlessness, Item Use Down, Recovery Down, Recovery Spd -2 Weapons Sword and Shield *'Kishuun Blade': Attack: 280 Element: (Paralysis 140) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Dominance': Attack: 294 Element: (Paralysis 160) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Dual Swords *'Kishuun Knives': Attack: 280 Element: (Paralysis 160) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Authority': Attack: 294 Element: (Paralysis 180) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Long Sword *'Kishuun Scimitar': Attack: 660 Element: (Paralysis 170) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Sovereignty': Attack: 693 Element: (Paralysis 190) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Great Sword *'Kishuun Blade': Attack: 960 Element: (Paralysis 240) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Almightiness': Attack: 1008 Element: (Paralysis 270) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Hammer *'Kishuun Mace': Attack: 1040 Element: (Paralysis 130) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Despotism': Attack: 1092 Element: (Paralysis 150) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Lance *'Kishuun Lance': Attack: 460 Element: (Paralysis 200) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Supremacy': Attack: 483 Element: (Paralysis 220) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Switch Axe *'Kishuun Axe': Attack: 1080 Element: (Paralysis 200) Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Sway': Attack: 1134 Element: (Paralysis 220) Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Bow *'Kishuun Bow': Attack: 240 Coatings: Power, Paralysis, Close Range Affinity: 45% Slots: OO **'Mielikki's Influence': Attack: 252 Coatings: Power, Paralysis, Close Range Affinity: 60% Slots: OOO Light Bowgun *'Mielikki's Preponderance': |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |} Notes - }}